


Sugar and Spice

by Ghuleh_Gurl



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Gurl/pseuds/Ghuleh_Gurl
Summary: Big thanks to my bestie Valerie, for letting me bounce my ideas off her brilliant mind, and editing my work until it was nice and shiny. 🖤🖤
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Rain Ghoul | Water Ghoul - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	1. Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my bestie Valerie, for letting me bounce my ideas off her brilliant mind, and editing my work until it was nice and shiny. 🖤🖤

The Ghost Project was high on adrenaline after one of the best rituals of their tour. For some of them, it had been the best ritual of their career. After two years of touring, Cardinal Copia, the leader of The Project, had been anointed to Papa Emeritus IV. The whole event had gone off without a hitch - the band was on fire, the crowd was on fire, and the stage crew even felt it behind the scenes.

After the ritual, everyone ran to the bus to dump their belongings and change clothes. They all planned to go out on the town to celebrate their new Papa. The ghouls chatted as they used glamour spells to conceal their horns, tails, and other ghoulish attributes. When they were first summoned from Hell, the ghouls were given the chance to choose the human attributes they would display while under their glamour spell. While their heights and weights stayed the same as their demon forms, each Ghoul got to choose the hair, eyes, and face shape they would display in their human forms. They made sure the glamour they chose was very good looking by human standards.

The aroma of strong cologne and minty toothpaste filled the air on the bus as everyone rushed to get ready. After cleaning himself up, the new Papa emerged from his bedroom at the back of the bus and rejoined his band. He had washed the skull paint from his face, but kept his tight black suit on. They cheered and clapped for their leader and he took a bow, hamming it up. "Let's go, my ghouls!" he said with a grin.

While everyone was getting ready, the bus had moved to a location away from the fans. The group made their way off the bus and wandered down the street to find a bar. They came across a decent-looking place with live music, so the group made their way inside. Papa led them to a dark booth in the corner. Many of them winked at the curious women and men as they passed; it was no secret that they each were hoping to hook up with someone by the end of the night.

Dew played lead guitar in the band, so naturally, he was used to a lot of attention. Although he was the smallest of the ghouls, his size didn’t seem to deter anyone. It wasn’t long before he was receiving wet kisses and experiencing roaming hands from several of the bar-goers.

Rain’s usual spot was in the back of center stage, playing his black and white bass. Aether, the rhythm guitarist, and Dew stayed up front, situated on opposite sides of the stage. During the rituals, they all had their individual parts to play, but the trio would occasionally come together at center stage and play next to each other. Dew would often sidle up to the bassist and nuzzle his neck.

Rain was no stranger to Dew’s affections on stage, but as he sat in the bar, he couldn’t help but wonder if tonight had been different. Each time the guitarist had approached Rain on stage, he locked his menacing eyes on the bassist. The sultry looks caused heat to shoot straight to Rain’s cock.

The bassist was a very sweet ghoul and tended to be on the shy side. He normally stayed in the back and interacted with the crowd as little as possible. As far as personalities went, he was the complete opposite of Dew.

The guitarist had earned the nickname Gremlin due to his aggressive behavior. He was known to violently throw guitar picks at the crowd and at Aether. He would often seductively lick his hands, picks, and guitar just to get a rise out of the crowd. Dew stomped around the stage as if he owned it. He was pure sex appeal.

Tonight, Dew had been on a rampage. He wanted Rain - badly. The guitarist was especially friendly, following Rain around the stage, trying to touch and snuggle him as often as possible. Sometimes he just stood next to the slight ghoul, hoping Rain would catch on, but the evening was now almost over and Dew still hadn’t received any reciprocation from the bassist.

The noise coming from the group got louder and louder as the amount of alcohol they consumed increased. Several humans had joined them at the table, squeezing themselves between the ghouls. There were grabby hands and messy kisses all around.

Papa had a very lovely woman sitting in his lap. Dew could see him speaking seductively into her ear while running his knuckles across her cheek - the signature move of the lead singer. Dew knew that one by one, following Papa’s lead, everyone would eventually start leaving the bar to scurry off with their chosen playmate for the evening.

Dew hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the beautiful ghoul sitting across from him all night. Rain was slight in size, but still larger than the guitarist. During the ritual, Dew hadn’t been able to keep his distance from the bassist. It pained him to be so far apart from him now.

The small ghoul had been very obviously distracted most of the evening. By the end of the night, Dew’s adoring humans had given up vying for his attention and migrated to the other ghouls in hopes of going home with one of them instead.

Rain kept glancing across the table at Dew, absent-mindedly spinning his beer bottle. The guitarist's eyes were on him, never wavering. Rain tried to insert himself into the others’ conversations, but he couldn’t seem to distract himself from the gremlin's stare. By the end of the night, their gazes had locked on each other.

Dew stared at the cute blush on Rain’s cheeks and the way he nervously fiddled with whatever was in front of him. Fuck, that ghoul is endearing, Dew thought. He couldn’t wait to taste his mouth - if the bassist would let him. Dew hadn’t gotten that far yet.

Aether, who had been watching the exchange between the two ghouls, finally said, “Would you guys stop eye fucking and get a room already?!” The rest of the table burst into laughter at Rain and Dew’s expense. The guitarist noticed the bassist’s shoulders drop and thought to himself that this was his moment.

“Fuck you guys!” Dew spat, sliding out of the booth and holding his hand out to Rain. “C’mon Rainy, let’s leave these assholes here and find something else to do.” The bassist slowly took Dew’s calloused hand and stood up.

Swiss, the backup guitarist, started cat calling the smaller ghouls as they left the table. The others joined in the harassment, whistling and clapping their hands loudly. Dew rolled his eyes and gave his bandmates the finger as they walked out. He didn’t know why they were making such a big deal out of things; most everyone in the band had already fucked each other at some point.

Once outside, Dew looked over at Rain, who was staring down at his own feet. The guitarist stopped and pulled the bassist to the side, putting his finger under the slight ghoul’s chin and lifting it to meet his gaze. “Hey, don’t let them bother you,” he said. “They're just jealous that they aren’t getting attention from a beautiful ghoul like you.”

Rain looked shocked. “You think I’m beautiful? Fuck, Dew.” He stared at the guitarist for a moment, unsure of what else to say.

Dew reached up and rubbed his thumb across the bassist's pouty bottom lip. “I always have, Rain,” he said quietly. “I’ve just been too nervous to tell you about it.” A couple years worth of yearning for the ghoul had finally culminated in this moment. Dew suddenly realized how mushy he sounded, so he coughed and patted the other ghoul’s shoulder in an attempt to keep his focus.

The two started walking down the street without a specific destination in mind. Dew looked at his watch and realized how late it had become. At this hour, there probably wasn't much else they could go do. Hearing some commotion behind them, the duo look back to see the rest of their bandmates leaving with someone, headed off in several different directions.

The smaller ghoul nudged Rain. "Looks like they won't be making it back anytime soon. Do you wanna go watch a movie on the bus?" The bassist nodded in approval. The pair headed back toward the bus, making a quick stop at a gas station to get some snacks to share.

As soon as the ghouls reboard the bus, they drop their glamour spells. The ghouls stretch their tails and scratch their horns as they change into their pajamas. Rain watches as Dew lets down his long hair, thinking about running his hands through the blonde locks. The small ghoul gives the bassist a lopsided grin. Rain looks away quickly and focuses on putting his dirty clothes into his bag.

The bus’s common area isn't very big. It contains a small TV tucked under a kitchenette cupboard with a shitty DVD player that only works some of the time. A bench style couch sits beneath a window opposite from the television. The seat is a tight fit for two average-sized adults, so it's usually only occupied by one person at a time. Rain and Dew, being smaller than average, both fit comfortably in the small space.

Dew grabbed a random movie from the small collection they kept on the bus and put it in the DVD player. He gave the machine a smack to get it to register the disc before joining Rain on the couch. Rain pressed play on the remote and the introduction music started. The sound that came from the tiny speakers was terrible; even at full volume, you had to really concentrate to make out the dialogue. Dew looked at the other ghoul and asked, "Can you hear it okay, Rainy?"

The bassist grinned. "You know I can't." They both chuckled and dug into their snacks.

Dew tried to tear into a bag of Twizzlers, but the wrapper wasn't cooperating. "Fucking. Thing. Won't. Open!" Suddenly the bag ripped apart and red candies went flying. They watched as the licorice fell onto the floor and into their laps. The guitarist got an idea and reached for a candy in the other ghoul’s lap. He grazed his knuckles across the crotch in Rain's loose pajama bottoms, teasing his cock beneath. The small ghoul gave his friend a wicked grin. "Oopsie..."

The bassist felt his cock twitch just a little from the light touch. Rain looked wide-eyed at Dew and thought to himself, He IS a little gremlin. The slight ghoul couldn't say he was too surprised that the other was hitting on him. After all, they were pretty much eye-fucking back at the bar. Rain blushed at the thought. Fucking Dew, he has no shame.

Dew watched the blush creep across Rain's face, and before he could stop himself, he put his hand on the bassist's cheek. "You're so fucking cute," he whispered. The slight ghoul's face deepened in color as he leaned into Dew’s touch, mumbling, "...thanks."

The guitarist didn't miss the silent cues Rain was giving. The small ghoul leaned toward the bassist, staring at his lips. Dew stopped mid way, silently begging him to meet in the middle. He needed to be sure Rain was into him. Into this. The last thing he wanted to do was make assumptions and scare the other ghoul away.

The bassist hesitated for a moment. He knew what Dew wanted, but was this what he wanted? Rain felt an internal conflict in the pit of his stomach, but finally decided to throw his reservations out the window. The slight ghoul leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dew’s. The smaller ghoul let out a quiet moan as he deepened their kiss. They slowly explored each other’s mouths for a while, their tongues dancing as they got a feel for each other.

His excitement building, Dew took the lead, pulling Rain into his lap so the bassist could straddle his thighs. Rain wrapped his arms around the gremlin's neck and Dew grasped the slight ghoul's hips, holding him close.

Dew pulled back and removed Rain's shirt, tossing it into the darkness of the common area. The guitarist hummed in approval as he ran his hands up and down the bassist's naked sides. The small ghoul moved to Rain's chest to lightly pinch a nipple, causing the bassist to let out a not-so-quiet moan.

"Oohh, so we like our nipples played with, do we?" Dew growled into Rain's ear as he pinched the other side. The bassist made a beautiful sound that confirmed the gremlin's suspicion.

The guitarist pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside with the other. Dew took that moment to admire the bassist's bare skin. He had a small patch of hair in the middle of his chest, but the rest of his torso was bare. The small ghoul wanted to taste every inch of skin in front of him.

Rain realized the other had let go of him. Suddenly becoming self conscious, he covered himself with his arms. Dew looked into the bassist's eyes and murmured, “None of that. I was just thinking how sexy you look in my lap. There are so many things I've dreamt of doing to you. Will you let me do them?”

The bassist crashed his lips into Dew's, giving him a hard kiss. He wanted his lips more than anything else at this moment. Rain sat back onto the small ghoul's knees to admire the rings Dew had through his nipples. In a flash of bravery, the slight ghoul bent down to pull a ring into his mouth, tugging and flicking with his tongue. As he did, the guitarist sucked air in through his teeth and let his head fall back. "Fuuuuck yesss," he hissed.

Dew's reaction boosted Rain’s confidence, so he splayed his hands over the guitarist's chest, pinching both nipples. He leaned in and placed gentle kisses along the small ghoul's collar bones up to his neck. The bassist stopped to nibble Dew's skin, leaving a trail of small pink marks as he made his way back to the ghoul’s red swollen lips.

Dew dragged his nails down the bassist’s back leaving red lines and goosebumps from his short claws. "Yesss, Rainy,” he moaned. “You're such a good boy.” Dew started rocking his hips up into the bassist's, causing their hard cocks to rub against each other. The friction felt good against the slight ghoul's dick, and a wet spot formed on his grey sweatpants.

Moans and the echoes of loud kisses began to fill the bus. They started to become more aggressive with each other, pulling hair, scratching skin, and grinding into each other violently. Soon Dew realized their position was restricting the contact he craved. “Switch places with me, baby,” he said, “but first get those pants off.”

Rain quickly complied, practically tearing his sweats off. "I like your eagerness, sweet boy," Dew cooed. The bassist moaned at his words as he sat down on the bench. The guitarist calling him a sweet boy had made him rock hard and he slowly thumbed over the drops of precum that had formed at the tip of his cock.

The guitarist removed his own pants, giving his cock a few tugs. The slight ghoul's attention was back on the gremlin as he fell to his knees and rubbed his hands up and down Rain's thighs. "You're my good boy,” Dew praised him. “I want to suck my good boy's cock. Can I do that, Rainy?" The bassist let out a breathy moan. "I need to hear you say it, sweetheart,” Dew continued. “Tell me what you want." Dew cooed as he nuzzled the bassist’s cock, rubbing his nose and cheek along the shaft.

Rain watched the gremlin for a moment as he moved before squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. "Yes Dew, pleassee," he whined, softly thrusting his hips up to get more friction.

"Good boy." Dew moved Rain's hand away from the leaking, pulsing head and licked the precum that had gathered there.

"Oh fffuck, Dew. Please, more. I need more." Rain’s voice was filled with urgency. The bassist reached his hands to the back of Dew's head, claws pressing into his scalp. He wound the long locks into his fists, yanking lightly. Rain couldn't keep his eyes off the gremlin as he watched his cock disappear into his mouth.

The wet heat was both too much and not enough at the same time. It took almost everything he had not to thrust into the guitarist's mouth. Dew lifted off Rain’s dick with a pop, drool running down his chin "Sweet boy, if you want to fuck my face, just ask." he flashed a devilish smile at Rain, enjoying how flustered he was getting.

Rain whimpered, wanting to fuck Dew's throat so badly. He could imagine looking down at the gremlin's tear stained eyes and watching as he choked on his dick. "Fuck yes, please Daddy." Rain stilled at his own words, panic strewn across his face.

The gremlin grinned, thinking fuck, he's gonna make me cum right here and now. "Mmm, sweet boy,” he said, “come fuck daddy's face - and don't be gentle." Rain could barely get to his feet after hearing Dew's words, but he managed. He briefly worried that his dick was too thick to be rough. His fear vanished as he watched Dew take his whole cock into his mouth in one swift movement.

"Fuuuuck yessss!" Rain thrusted slowly at first, his patch of curls brushing against the other's nose. Dew looked straight up into the bassist’s eyes and pulled on Rain's hips to spur him on.

Dew's tongue was soft on the underside of Rain's shaft. He let his jaw go slack, preparing himself for the hammering he was about to receive. As soon as Rain increased the speed of his thrusts, the guitarist's cheeks hollowed, his sucks keeping in time with the other's movements.

The gremlin could feel his own cock slapping against his stomach, leaving a string of precum behind. He grabbed onto Rain's ass cheeks and dug his nails into the flesh, leaving tiny bruises. Rain didn't seem to care as he sputtered out obscenities and loud moans.

The bassist's cock was harder than it had ever been. He could feel it throbbing each time his dick hit Dew's throat. "Yesss daddy, please,” he begged. “Your mouth feels soooo good. Ohmyfuccckk..." Rain's shy demeanor had been completely erased in the ecstasy of it all.

Rain was amazed at the guitarist's lack of gag reflex. He watched as his cock disappeared repeatedly into the other ghoul's throat. Dew’s eyes watered and drool ran down his chin onto the bassist's balls, but he still managed to growl from the back of his throat each time he heard a 'yes, daddy' or 'please, daddy'.

Deciding he needed to be buried to the hilt in Rain's tight hole, Dew tapped the bassist’s thigh. Rain came back to earth and stopped thrusting. "Fuck, did I hurt you?" he asked.

Dew slowly removed the ghoul’s cock from his mouth. "No, sweet boy,” he said, “I just want you to cum while my dick's buried in your ass." He stared up at Rain, not breaking eye contact as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The bassist moaned and helped the small ghoul to his feet. The guitarist pulled Rain into a ravenous kiss, wanting Rain to taste himself on his mouth. "See how sweet you taste? Daddy loves his good boy's cock in his mouth."

Dew grabbed Rain by the wrist and pulled him into the guitarist's bottom bunk. The bassist tilted his head, trying to find a comfortable position. "I don't think there's enough room in here," he said as he craned his neck. The small ghoul grinned and looked over his shoulder at Papa's private room at the back of the bus.

"I don't know, Dew. Papa would freak if we fucked in his room." It pained him to shoot the idea down; at this point, Rain's dick was so hard and throbbing he would probably let Dew fuck him on the roof of the bus if he asked.

"All the more reason to do it,” Dew cooed. “C'mon sweet boy - let’s live dangerously." He took Rain’s hand and dragged him to the back of the bus, shutting the privacy screen behind them.

Rain wasted no time and pushed Dew against the weak plywood wall, causing it to groan. The bassist covered the small ghoul's lips, face, and neck with hard, sloppy kisses. The guitarist pressed his hips against Rain's, waiting to feel the friction against his cock. Both ghouls breathed heavily and moaned loudly. The air reeked with the smell of sex. If anyone boarded the bus right then, they would be well aware of what was going on behind the closed door.

Rain pulled back for air and Dew took charge, shoving the bassist onto his back on Papa's bed. The gremlin crawled up Rain's body and straddled his chest. “Do you think you can take daddy's cock, sweet boy?” Dew asked. “Can you be a good boy and suck me off?" Dew stroked himself slowly, playing with the precum that had formed on the tip.

The bassist let out a deep, throaty moan. "Please, daddy,” he begged, “I want your cock in my mouth."

Dew reached down and gently stroked Rain's cheek "Such a good boy," he cooed. “Now open wide.” The gremlin scooted closer to the bassist's mouth and straddled his head. Using the wall in front of him as support, he nudged Rain's lips with his dripping cock. Rain parted his lips and happily accepted the guitarist into his mouth.

Unsure of what the other ghoul could handle, Dew started moving his hips in shallow thrusts. He used his free hand to run his fingers through Rain's hair. "You're such a good boy,” he praised, “taking my cock so well. Can you handle more, sweetheart?" Dew pulled his dick out so Rain could answer.

"Yes, daddy,” Rain moaned. “Please fuck my throat. I need your cock."

The gremlin almost came just from hearing the bassist’s words. "Mmmm, thank you sweet boy," he moaned, thrusting into Rain’s mouth hard and fast. "Fuuuuckkk, you're such a good boy.” he groaned as he moved his hips once again. “Oohh, fuck yes, baby…”

Dew nearly exploded as he felt Rain swallow, squeezing the head of his cock with his throat. The guitarist looked down and watched as his cock slammed into the bassist’s mouth. The slight ghoul's cheeks were sucked in and tears had started to form in the corners of his eyes. The small ghoul slowed his place slightly so he could wipe the tears from Rain’s face.

When the urge to cum became too intense, the gremlin pulled out of Rain's mouth with a pop. Dew slid back down the bassist's body so that they were eye to eye once again. The bassist's chin was covered in his own saliva and he was trying to catch his breath. "You did such a good job swallowing daddy's cock, my sweet boy," Dew praised him. Rain whimpered and pulled Dew close, planting a messy kiss on his face.

The guitarist pulled away to search Papa's bedside drawer for lube. "Bingo!" he said as he pulled out a bottle and flipped the cap open. "Rainy, are you ready?" Dew pushed the bassist's legs wide open and settled between them on his knees, sitting back on his heels. He began to stroke Rain's painfully hard and dripping cock.

"Please, daddy,” Rain whimpered. “I need to feel you inside me. Please..." Dew leaned forward, bracing himself with one arm while he kissed the bassist, attempting to distract him from the lubed finger pressing against his tight hole.

"Fuuuck, baby,” Dew moaned against Rain’s mouth as he pushed a finger inside him. “You're so tight. You're gonna feel so good wrapped around my dick." Dew sat back and slowly stroked Rain's cock. He pushed a second finger into the hole, scissoring to loosen the muscles. The bassist started whimpering and begging for more.

"You make the most beautiful sounds for daddy,” Dew purred. “You're almost ready for me to fill you up with my cock, sweet boy." Dew inserted a third finger, slowly thrusting it in and out. When Rain started bucking his hips to match the rhythm, the guitarist knew he was ready.

Dew slicked up his own cock with the lube. He held the bassist's leg in place with his left hand and guided his cock to Rain’s hole with his right. As soon as he pushed his head in, Rain let out a long moan. "Fuuucking hell, daddy! Please fill me up!"

The guitarist wanted nothing more than to thrust into the handsome ghoul laying before him, but instead he took his time, afraid of hurting his lover. "Soon, baby, I promise. I want this, too. I want to slam my cock into your ass until I fill it with my cum." The slight ghoul was babbling and begging for more.

As he felt the bassist’s muscles start to relax, Dew pushed himself in about halfway, stroking Rain's cock to ease him through the pain. "Baby, you're doing so good,” he praised. “Sweet Lucifer, you're so fucking tight!" The bassist relaxed more and the gremlin pushed his shaft all the way to the hilt.

They both let out a long moan, pausing for a moment to allow Rain to adjust to being filled.

Dew’s body may have been small, but his dick was not lacking in size. "Okay, sweet boy, are you ready?" he finally asked.

"Ohhh yes, daddy,” Rain breathed. “Please... I need you.."

Dew slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out, pausing for a moment before he pushed his full length back in. The guitarist threw his head back and moaned, repeating the action a few times until he found a comfortable rhythm. Rain babbled out a string of profanities, begging for Dew to pick up speed. The gremlin leaned over his lover and used Rain's shoulders as leverage to pound into him as hard as he could.

The slight ghoul let out a whimper, begging for his dick to be touched. "Okay, sweet boy,” Dew said. “I'll let you cum since you beg so pretty." With a flick of his hand, the guitarist started jerking the bassist’s cock in time with his own thrusts. "Cum, baby... Cum for daddy..."

Rain let out a strangled cry as he climaxed, releasing ropes of cum all over his chest and the small ghoul’s hand. Dew didn't stop, working his lover through his orgasm until the bassist went limp under him, panting hard.

Dew swiped a finger across one of the pools of cum and shoved it into Rain's mouth. "Fuck, Rainy,” he moaned. “Such a good boy. Taste daddy's fingers." The guitarist's thrusts began to falter as he approached his own orgasm. The bassist bit down on Dew's fingers and the pain pushed him over the edge.

The small ghoul exploded, shooting thick cum into Rain's tight ass. "YESOHMYFUCKINHELL,” he yelled. “You feel so good, baby boy... take every drop of my cum..." Dew rode out his orgasm, pumping into the ghoul a few more times before collapsing on top of his lover.

They laid together on the bed waiting for their heartbeats to calm and their breathing to even out. Dew eventually pulled out and slid his body to the side, ending up in a tangled mess of arms and legs with the bassist. The gremlin gently petted Rain's hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. "You were so good, my sweet boy... So hot and willing... You took my cock so well..."

The pair hear the door to the bus click open. Dew chuckles as Rain panics. "It's okay, Rainy. I'll get something to clean us up."

The guitarist got up to grab a towel, not bothering to put his clothes back on. He walked past Mountain, the drummer ghoul, who nodded in Dew's direction, a Twizzler hanging from his mouth. The guitarist paid him no mind, instead wetting a towel, grabbing a water bottle, and gathering their discarded pajamas before returning to Papa’s room.

When he walked back into the room, he found Rain curled into a ball. "Sweetheart,” Dew says, “let’s get you cleaned up and dressed, then we can move to my bunk." The guitarist tenderly cleaned and redressed his lover and straightened the bed as best he could before guiding Rain to his bunk.

Dew helped Rain in first, then climbed in behind him. He shut the privacy curtain and wrapped them both in a blanket. "A daddy kink, Rainy?" he whispered, smiling. “I had no idea.”

The slight ghoul groaned and kissed Dew on the lips. "Only for you… daddy."


	2. Big Spoon, Small Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dew comes to a realization. Does it turn out the way he wants?
> 
> Written in Dew's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my bestie, Valerie, who edits my work super shiny and clean.

I woke up with Rain still in my bed. At some point in the night, we had rolled over, because he was now big spoon. The realization made me squirm.

I didn't keep my reputation by lying small spoon with a lover. I am the Gremlin. I am the aggressor. I am dominance. I am fire. I am enjoying small spoon. Wait... fuck.

Rainy felt good wrapped around my back. His warm breath on my neck was strangely comforting. He had his left arm draped over my middle, hand twitching every so often. It made me smile.

The smile that had spread across my face was unwelcome. I coughed to try and straighten my expression and ended up frowning a little. What am I so afraid of?

The warm feelings that are pulsing through me are not because I love the way Rain purrs in his sleep. Not because his warm skin feels so good on mine. And definitely not because I like the ghoul any other way than platonically.

Friends can fuck and move on, right? I've had my eye on this ghoul for at least the two years of this tour.. maybe longer. Now that we finally fucked, it's out of my system. We can go back to whatever the hell we were before last night.

Last night... Lucifer, the sex was amazing. Looking down at the expressions of pure pleasure on Rain’s face was erotic. His cock fit so perfectly in my mouth and mine in his. And fuuuck, the way he called me daddy was the icing on the cake. Those thoughts gave me a familiar twitch under the blanket; I was half hard just thinking about it. He was such a good boy. My sweet boy. Shit! No, he's not mine. But he could be...

Rain began stirring in his sleep, disturbing my thoughts (thank Lucifer). He rolled onto his back, squishing himself between me and the wall. I heard him yawn behind me as he stretched his limbs and tail. I rolled onto my left side to face him, placing my hand on his chest, scratching my claws lightly through the patch of hair there. “Morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” I stilled at my own words, shocked that I used a pet name outside of bedroom talk.

I watched as Rain's face blushed. If I can get this beautiful reaction from him every time I use an endearment, you can bet your ass I'll never stop. He gave me a shy smile, “I slept okay. How about you?”

I didn't immediately answer; I was distracted as I studied his face. He had beautiful features: high cheekbones, a narrow nose, pouty lips, and a bright smile. His dark, shaggy hair was thick and his curls fell onto his forehead and around his ears, framing crystal blue eyes perfectly.

A look of panic crossed Rain’s face. He must have noticed the long silence and assumed I was upset. “I'm so sorry!” he said. “Sharing this tiny bunk was probably uncomfortable for you. I must have kept you up all night."

I laid my hand on his cheek. “No, baby, I wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time.” What was with all the mushy shit spewing from my face?

Rain looked at me in surprise, but seemed to relax after my reassurance. He's not used sweet talk coming from me, and frankly neither am I.

Outside the small bunk, I could hear the others talking about their wild sexcapades from last night. They were laughing at Swiss, who went home with a guy in hopes of getting laid only to find out the dude wanted nothing more than to snuggle. I snickered to myself as they teased him; it served him right after all the theatrics he gave me and Rain last night.

“You ready for some breakfast, sweet boy?” Rain looked at me, eyes wide, and I swear I saw his pupils blow with lust. Another beautiful blush spread across his face. I could definitely get used to this.

Rain stammered through his words. “Umm, yeah. Yes. Breakfast sounds good. Fine.” He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “But the others will know what happened last night. We're coming from the same bed.”

“Don't worry. If they say anything, I'll take care of it. It'll be okay.” I squeezed his hand as I sat up, hoping that would calm him a little. It seemed to ease some of the tension in his shoulders, so he must have decided to trust me - not that he had a choice at this point.

I gave Rain a peck on the cheek and pulled back the privacy curtain. As soon as my feet hit the floor, the others started in with their teasing.

“Hey, baby boys, did you have a good time last night?” Swiss teased. “From the smell in the bus when I got back this morning, you had Rainy feeling pretty fuckin' good, gremlin.”

“After giving him ‘fuck me’ eyes for the last few years, you finally got to bang him.” Aether chimed in, laughing. “Like Swiss said, from the smell, it had to have been good! Congrats, mate.”

“I don't appreciate you two fucking in my bed,” Papa whined. “You have your own bunks!”

“Swiss, shut the fuck up,” I spat. “You're just jealous that you didn’t get any last night. I hear you're a good cuddler, though.” Everyone burst into laughter. “And Papa, you know you love our smell on your pillow. I'm sure you touched your cock just knowing we were there.” he rolled his eyes but kept quiet. His reaction made me grin. “That's what I thought, ya dirty old man.”

Behind me, Rain crept out from my bunk and made a beeline to the bathroom. Luckily he didn't have to pass the common area where everyone was sitting.

“Look, you guys can be assholes to me all you want, but Rainy's a little more sensitive,” I said quietly. “Try to be nice.” I was surprised that such a thoughtful request came out of my mouth.

Mountain spoke up. “You're the king of jokes, Dew. What, you're all soft for our bassist now?”

My brain was screaming yesss! but I ignored it. “No, he's a shy ghoul who doesn't stick up for himself. Can't I just be nice? Fuck. Shut up already.”

When Rain made it back from the bathroom, he didn't enter the common area; it was clear he wanted to stay away from the banter. I glanced over at him, noticing he was looking at his feet again, as if he felt shame. I made a mental note to talk with him about his bad habit. I'll have to remind him that almost everyone here has fucked each other at least once. He had no reason to be embarrassed.

“Hey, want some cereal?” I asked. “We can sit on my bed and eat.” I was willing to do anything to protect him from being teased. With everyone in the common area, there wasn't anywhere for him to sit out here, anyway.

“Yeah, sure,” he responded quietly, climbing back onto my bed to wait.

The rest of the room stared at me as I walked to the kitchenette and made two bowls of cereal. “What are you looking at?” I snapped at them.

There were a few mumbles, but only Aether spoke up. “Dew, I've known you my whole life and I’ve never seen you behave this way. It's weird, mate.”

“Just mind your business and you don't have to fucking worry about it,” I spat. My outburst was immediately followed by a pang of guilt. Aether was right, I am acting weird. “Look,” I sighed, scrubbing my face with both hands, “I don't want to talk about it. Rain's a private guy.” I hadn’t intended to use my lover as a scapegoat, but it seemed to work as no more commentary came from the peanut gallery.

Without another word, I grabbed the cereal bowls and brought them to Rain. “I'll be right back, babe,” I whispered so only he could hear... or so I thought. When I walked back to the kitchen to get us some orange juice, Swiss cooed, “Aww, babe! You guys are so cute!”

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could say anything, Papa punched Swiss in the shoulder. “Leave 'em alone, ghoul.” He wasn't angry, but the serious tone in his voice was enough to silence Swiss. I grunted gratefully and returned to my bunk.

I climbed in with our juice and sat with my legs criss-crossed on one side of the bed. I placed a cup between my legs, took my cereal bowl from Rain, and handed him the other cup. He followed my lead, crossing his legs at the other end of the bunk and placing his cup in the same position.

I decided to close the curtain to give us the illusion of privacy and we ate quietly for a while. After I bit I asked, “You okay, sweetheart?”

Rain looked up at me and thought about his answer before speaking. “Yes... but I'm confused.”

“How come? What's wrong?” I was concerned now. Did he regret our time together? “It's not a big deal that we banged. Most of the others have fucked each other at some point “

Rain's face noticeably sank. “Okay,” he said quietly.

  
  


Shit, I'm such an idiot. “No, that's not what I meant,” I assured him. “I really enjoyed last night. The sex, the cuddling, everything.” He glanced up at me and nodded.

I sighed. “Look, Rain, I want to talk to you about something.” I suppose it's now or never. After taking in a deep breath, I went for it. “I’ve liked you for a long time… like for years.” He looked surprised, but didn’t say anything, instead waiting for me to continue. “At first I thought it was a silly crush,” I said slowly, “but now I think I feel more.”

Rain just stared at me, mouth slightly open. His face didn't show any emotion, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe I went too far? Maybe he just wanted it to be a one-time fling? I could feel my panic threatening to bubble up. I needed to get out of here. “I'm going to the bathroom,” I whispered. I pulled the curtain aside and instead bolted straight to Papa's room, leaving my bowl and cup in the kitchen on my way.

I slid the door open to the private room, stepped inside, and quickly slammed it shut behind me. I needed to breathe. What was I thinking? This is too much. A ghoul like him would never want me. I'm just an asshole who doesn't deserve affection from a sweet ghoul like Rain.

I sat on the bed and dropped my head into my hands when suddenly a voice sounded from behind me. “Hey! I'm a little busy here!” I jumped up, startled. I hadn't stopped to think of the possibility that Papa would be in his bed.

I turned around to find him laying there, dick in hand, with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Want to help me out here, gremlin?” he asked. My mouth watered looking at the thick cock in front of me. Without thinking, I crawled up onto the bed toward Papa and wrapped my hand around his rock hard shaft. This is just the distraction I needed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "”Dew, are you in there?” Rain’s soft voice came from the other side. “Are you okay?” Shit shit shit! I immediately let go of Papa's dick. “Put that away! Hurry up!” I hissed in a panic. Papa looked at me strangely, but complied. A realization hit me: I have the worst coping skills. What was I gonna do, swallow his cock to get Rain out of my head? I’m such an idiot.

“Yeah, I'm in here. Come in,” I said, side-eyeing the man next to me. I was hoping he'd get the hint and keep his mouth shut.

Rain slid the door open and stood in the doorway. He looked between me and Papa a few times and tilted his head. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked.

Papa started to speak. “Actually, we-”

I spoke over him. “No. Nope. Just talking, I needed to step away for a second, that's all.”

The man beside me rolled his eyes. “Get on out of here, then, since we're done _talking_.”

I shot a dirty look in Papa’s direction as I stood up. “It's all good, Rainy,” I said, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Let’s go.” We quickly left the room and walked past the others who were still sitting in the common area.

“Ay, mates,” Aether called out when he saw us. “We're stopping at the next exit to grab some lunch.”

“Lunch? Good, I'm starving," Papa said, stepping out of his room fully dressed. He must've given up on the idea of jerking himself off.

“Sounds good. Thanks, man.” I glanced back at Papa with an apologetic look on my face. He waved his hand dismissively and flashed me a smile.

I can't figure out what my problem is. This is not me. I don't get emotionally fucked up over some guy. I've always been a “hit 'em and quit 'em” kind of person. Since when have I cared about the way my lover feels or what they think of me? I never have before, but this is Rain, so I do care now. Fuck. I'm acting absolutely insane. I've got to get my emotions under control.

Rain had already climbed into my bunk and returned to the position I left him. I followed him in and began attempting to explain myself. “Sorry I took off. I just said a whole lot at one time, and I'm sure I made you uncomfortable. I had to take a breather.”

He stared at me, eyes dark with lust. “I could smell your arousal in Papa's room.”

I sighed. “I know, I'm sorry. I got overwhelmed with our conversation and his room was the only private spot I could think of. I didn't go in there with the intention of sucking him off, but when he offered... I dunno, I thought maybe it would give me a distraction from my own thoughts.”

Rain looked down at his hands and nodded. “So you think you have feelings for me?” he asked. “Like more than sexual, and more than friends?” His cheeks started to turn bright red.

“Yeah, I do, sweetheart.” I put my fingers under his chin and lifted his head, bringing his eyes up to look at me. “I don't know when it happened, but I finally realized it this morning. I'd like to try this out,” I said, waving my hand between the two of us. “I know I don't deserve you, but would you consider it?”

Rain opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. I braced myself for rejection. “It's okay if you don't want me!” I quickly added, my voice an octave higher than normal. I'm not good enough to be by Rainy's side, I knew this already. Why would I bring it up and chance ruining our friendship?

Rain leaned in with a sultry smile and grabbed the collar of my shirt. Pulling me close, he smashed his lips to mine in a very messy, passionate kiss, moaning as it deepened. When we pulled back to breathe, I managed to find my voice again. “Is that a yes?” Rain rolled his eyes at me and nodded. I grinned like a fool and pressed my mouth back against his.

I could feel the bus start to slow down as we approached our exit. “Do ya wanna get some lunch with the others?” I asked, secretly hoping he would decline.

Rain’s pupils were huge and he was breathing heavily. By the looks of the tent in his pants, he was as turned on as me. “No,” he whispered, pressing his palm against my hard cock, causing me to let out a loud moan.

The screech of the bus’s brakes brought us back to earth. Mountain called to us over the commotion in the common area. “C'mon, let's go eat! I’m not waiting any longer.”

I looked at Rain with lusty eyes. “Sorry, guys,” I yelled, grinding my dick against his hand. “Rain and I are staying in.”

The group of them grumbled. Aether yelled from the door, “Ay, mates, fuck it outta your system. We've had to smell your horny asses all morning. We'll be back in an hour.” He chuckled and let the bus door swing shut behind him.

I took a quick walk through the bus to make sure we were actually alone and went straight back to Rain. My heart was pounding, and I was nervous for the first time in I don't know how long. I play live music every night in front of thousands of people, and yet I've never felt this out of sorts before.

Rain was standing next to my bunk when I returned. I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around his middle, kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings. “You're so beautiful, baby,” I said as I kissed up to his jaw. “Your eyes are intoxicating.” I switched to the other side of his neck and moved up to nibble his ear. “You're so perfect... such a sweet boy...”

Rain groaned at the last endearment and dropped his head back, giving me clear access to his neck. I sucked pale bruises on his skin and licked over the spots to sooth them. Pulling away for a moment, I took my shirt off and tossed it to the floor, then did the same for Rain. Relishing the skin on skin contact, I rubbed my hands up and down his sides and back, wanting to feel every inch. Rain had his arms wrapped around my neck, desperately holding his lips to mine. Our kisses were hot and sloppy, the smacking sounds echoed through the bus.

I pulled away again just long enough to push my sweats down and kick them aside. My dick was swollen and throbbing and I moaned as the fabric smeared droplets of cum down my shaft. After Rain removed his own pants, I admired his thick length.”Mmm, your cock looks so fucking delicious, sweet boy,” I growled as I guided him to sit back on the bed.

Rain leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows, watching as I fell to my knees and settled between his legs. "I love the way you taste, baby,” I whispered as I rubbed my palms over his thighs. “I can't get enough.. so sweet…” He let out a loud whimper when I pressed my tongue flat to the underside of his cock, licking it from base to tip.

I continued to tease him that way until he started to beg me. “Please, Dew,” he said breathlessly. “More... I need more...”

I looked up at him with a devious grin. “More what, baby? You have to tell daddy what you need.”

“Please put my cock in your mouth.. I wanna feel it in your throat." I gave him another lick from base to tip to taste the gathered pre-release and Rain threw his head back. “Fuuuckk yes…”

I stopped to lick my lips. “Mmm, you taste so good. Please... who?” I asked innocently.

A breathy moan escaped him. “Please, daddy!” He looked down at me, eyes wide and needy. I wasted no time, taking his cock in one swift motion. My nose hit the curls at the base and I held him there. 

He gathered my hair into a fist and pulled it tightly, causing me to let out a deep moan that reverberated through his dick. It pulsed in reaction, causing Rain to press my face harder into his hips with a few small thrusts.

When he finally released my head, I pulled back and stroked him with my hand, smearing the mix of spit and pre-cum over his entire cock. Locking eyes with him, I leaned forward and took just the head into my mouth this time, swirling my tongue around it teasingly. Rain was panting heavily while trying to push more of himself into my mouth. Eventually I pulled away to stand and Rain whimpered, "Please don't stop, daddy. Fuuuck please, I want more.”

I shushed him gently. “It's okay, baby. I'm not going far, we just need to change positions. I want to eat you out so I can taste all of you.” I helped him roll onto his left side, facing the wall. I guided his right knee to bend toward his chest. Crouching lower to the ground, I pressed his inner thigh of the same leg up and out, opening him to me. “Fuck, baby, your ass looks so delicious,” I growled. “I can't wait to taste you.”

I leaned in and licked the tight ring of muscle, circling my tongue around it. Rain started babbling obscenities and begging for more. “Fuck me with your mouth, daddy. Slick me with your spit. I want to be dripping wet.” I thrust my tongue in and out of his hole as far as I could get it, moaning in time with him. My bunk wasn't ideal for any of this, but he was so fucking hot I couldn't stop. I decided to change my technique and flicked my tongue back and forth across the tight pucker, causing it to contract.

Rain's moans were getting louder and more desperate, I'd be lying if I said my dick wasn't achingly hard. I sat up on my knees and started thumbing over the head of my cock. “Do you want me to fuck you, baby boy?” I asked.

Rain responded with desperate mewling and turned onto his back, and I tsk-tsked at him. “Nuh uh, sweetheart," I said. “You have to tell me what you need.” I reached for his cock, wrapping my hand around it and giving him a few strokes.

He thrust up into my hand and whined long and loud, “I need you to fuck me... fill me with cum... Please, daddy, I need it.”

Throwing my head back, I let out a breathy moan. “Fuuuck, yes. Let me fill you up with my cock and cum. I know you'll take it like a good boy.” I reached under the thin mattress to pull out the lube I had stashed there, flipping open the cap and pouring a good amount onto my fingers. After tossing the bottle aside, I let my fingers follow the crevice of his ass, spreading the lube between his cheeks.

“Spread your legs for me, baby," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss him, distracting him as my finger pressed against his hole. He was already pretty wet from my spit, so I was able to push it in easily, both of us moaning from the tight fit. We deepened our kiss and I kept my movements slow while I fingered him in and out. When Rain started pressing himself against my hand, I slipped a second finger in to scissor him open.

He was a mess, tears running down his face while he whined for me. “Ooooh fuck yessss, Daddy, please don't stop. Fuck, I'm so ready for you to fill me up.” His cock looked painfully hard, the head was purple and swollen.

"I will, baby, soon,” I cooed. “I need to make sure you can take my fat cock.” I lightly stroked his shaft with my other hand, causing his pre-cum to dribble down the side. I added a third finger and started thrusting them quickly. As I slowed down, he began fucking himself on my hand.

Rain looked over his shoulder and stared into my eyes, a look of desperation on his face. “Please, daddy, I'm ready. I need you to fuck me,” he begged, breathless and whining.

I found the lube again and slicked my own cock up, stroking myself as I gently pet his hair. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna wreck your ass, sweet boy,” I growled. “You're gonna take it all.” I leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Can you ride me, baby? I want to watch you fuck yourself on daddy's cock.”

Rain nodded and I helped him sit up. I laid down in his spot and he quickly straddled my hips, leaning forward as there wasn't a lot of head room in the bunk. Propping himself up by placing his hands on each side of my head, Rain leaned down and kissed me deep, grinding his cock into mine.

After a few minutes of grinding and deep kisses, I reached by hand down and helped Rain guide my dick to his entrance. “I can't wait any longer,” I moaned. “Daddy’s cock is dripping and ready for you."

Once the head was in, we waited for his body to adjust. “Yes, daddy! Oooh fuuuck... fuck yesss…” he chanted as he slowly pushed himself down my cock.

“Fuckkk, sweet boy,” I moaned as he enveloped me. “You're so fucking tight. Mmmm, Lucifer... FUCK!” I almost came when he pushed his balls all the way to my pelvic bone. Rain kept his hips down, grinding in a circular motion. He bent himself over my chest and pulled one of my nipple rings into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. I gripped his hair tight, pressing him against me. “Yesss, baby boy,” I hissed through my teeth. “Mmmm, harder...” He bit down hard on one nipple while pinching the other. “FUUCKK yessss!” I cried, thrusting my hips up into him as a jolt of pleasure coursed through my body.

Not sure how much more I could take, I moaned, “Lay on my chest, sweetheart. Let daddy fuck you so good. I'm gonna pound into you until you're screaming, then fill you with my cum.” Rain let out a long and breathy moan as he laid down. I gripped his hips, braced my feet against the mattress, and began thrusting into him. He moaned loudly and babbled obscenities each time my thighs hit his cheeks. His face was nuzzled into my neck and I could feel him sucking dark bruises there. His spit running down my neck only spurred me on.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and loud grunts and moans filled the air. “Daddyyyy,” Rain begged. “I want to cum for you, I need to cum! Please touch my cock, let me shoot it all over your chest!”

In the background I heard the door to the bus open, but Rain was too far gone to notice. The fact that we’d lost our privacy was no reason to deny him a well-deserved orgasm. I pounded into him harder and faster. “You’re. So. Fucking. Tight. Sweet. Boy," I growled in time with each thrust and soon I had forgotten that someone came back onto the bus.

“Fuuuckkk, let me cum, daddy. I've been so good... I was such a good boy for you.." Rain was nearly screaming at this point, tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged for mercy.

“Because you beg so pretty, baby, I’m gonna let you cum.” I cooed as I thrusted. “Yessss, you’re such. A. Good. Boy. Sit up a little for me, sweetheart, gimme your big cock." I grabbed his shaft and he let out a high pitch moan.

I stroked his cock hard and fast. He was chasing his orgasm, chanting “yess daddy” and “fuck me” over and over.

"Cum for me baby,” I moaned. “Fuuckk yess. Cum for daddy!" As if on cue, he exploded, shooting rope after rope of thick seed across my chest and neck. I continued stroking him through his orgasm until finally his body began to go limp. I thrusted into him a few more times before I came hard. “Ooh fuuuck, sweet boy, your ass is so tight. You’re taking my cock so good. I fucking filled you full of my cum for being such a good boy.”

Rain collapsed onto my chest, smearing his cum between us. His body was completely limp and spent. I rubbed his sides and back, soothing him as he came down from his high. “Good job sweetheart,” I purred. “You were so perfect, the best boy.” After our breathing slowed, I rolled him over onto his right side between me and the wall. “I'm gonna get something to clean you up with,” I said, pecking him on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

When I walked out naked into the common room, Papa was the only one there. As I made my way to the fridge to get some water, I noticed his pants were down around his thighs, fresh cum glistening across his belly.

“You naughty boy,” I said, changing my course, sauntering toward him. I bent down so I was level with his face. “Do you want to taste Rainy's sweet cum?” Papa moaned, breathing heavily through his mouth, and nodded slowly. I swiped a finger across the cum on my chest and held it up to his lips. He eagerly licked my finger, lapping up every drop. "You're such a dirty boy," I said, taking another swipe and smearing it across his lips. Leaning in close, I licked his lips clean and pulled him into a messy kiss.

"Fuccck, thank you, daddy," he quietly moaned as I pulled away.

I winked at him before turning back around. I wet a few towels and grabbed three bottles of water. I set a water and a towel on the table in front of Papa before walking back down to the bunk area. I set the stuff on the floor while I pulled clean clothes from Rain’s and my overnight bags.

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s clean you up and get you dressed.” I tenderly wiped him down with the towel, rubbing my hands over his skin and massaging him gently. Finally I helped him slip into a clean pair of sweats and had him sit up to drink some water.

Once I was satisfied that he was taken care of, I helped him roll back onto his left side, facing the wall. After quickly cleaning myself up, I grabbed my blanket and climbed in behind him, snuggling up close. I wrapped my arm around his middle, laying big spoon to his small spoon, and we drifted off for a well deserved nap.


	3. Tender Isn't His Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter is in sweet Rainys point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my best friend for polishing my story.

I was relieved when we finally made it back to the church. I had been enjoying the tour, but was sick of being stuck in the cramped bus. I need time away from the others; being able to unwind is very important to me or I tend to become overly emotional.

After we unloaded our bags and gear from the bus, I ran my things to my dorm before going back outside. I had spent far too much time cooped up inside lately, and all I wanted to do was sit under my favorite tree. It was close to the common area, but in a secluded spot that looked over the lake. I go there when I'm stressed or overwhelmed. I really need my tree today.

I plopped down and leaned back against the trunk, stretching my legs out in front of me. I tried to clear my mind, but my thoughts kept going straight to Dew. He'd been so sweet to me the past few days... but why?

Thinking back over the last two years of the tour, he had given me an increasing amount of extra attention on stage. I had always assumed that it was part of his act. The women followers went wild when the band was affectionate with each other.

There’s no way he would ever want to be serious with someone like me. I'm not his type, and he's definitely out of my league. The only explanation I could think of is that he was bored and I was there. He had already plowed his way through the rest of our bandmates - I was the last one on the list.

I thought back to the morning after Dew and I slept together for the first time. He told me that pretty much everyone in our group had fucked each other at some point and that it was no big deal. His back-handed comment told me everything I needed to know. What we had wasn't important. I wasn’t important.

He did tell me that he wanted to try “us” out, but he couldn't have actually meant it. I believed him at first and it got him a second fuck from me, so I guess it was mission accomplished for him. Now that we were back home, he could forget about me and move on to someone new.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I didn't hear Aether sit beside me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he put his hand on my shoulder. “Hey, you alright?” he asked. “You're looking a little stressed out over here.” He looked truly concerned. As the eldest ghoul in the band, he tended to be a nurturer to the rest of us - especially to me since I'm the youngest.

“Hey, Aeth.” A long sigh escaped me and I looked at him sadly. As if he were reading my mind, he put his arm around my shoulders and I instinctively leaned into him for comfort. He had always been a rock for me - maybe even a best friend - but even with his age and wisdom, I wasn’t sure he would understand my turmoil. He was too smart to allow these types of things to affect him. If I were smart, I wouldn't waste my feelings on this... on Dew.

I intended to say, ‘I'm fine, just tired,” but instead, every thought in my brain came pouring out when I opened my mouth. “I'm the least interesting ghoul I know. I'm too quiet. My body is skinny and boney. I’m barely witty and absolutely not funny. I’m not the crowd favorite and I attract very little attention. I don't deserve attention from anyone, let alone him.” I quickly looked away, embarrassed that I had shared such deep feelings as if they were nothing.

Aether pulled his arm back from me and I flinched. I had never admitted these insecurities out loud and Aether's reaction reminded me why. Before I could open my mouth and take it all back, he wrapped me in a hug.

My head ended up pressed against his chest and I could feel the rumble of his voice when he spoke. “Rain, you are one of the sweetest ghouls I know. Whether you know it or not, you have millions of fans, including me. You're a soft, gentle, caring guy and you deserve just as much attention as anyone else in our group, if not more.”

We sat quietly for a moment, then he pushed me back to look at my face. “I didn't realize you had these insecurities,” he said sadly. “I'm sorry you've been carrying this burden alone.” He hugged me again and brought me back to his chest.

I started to cry, which embarrassed me further, but when I tried to pull away Aether held me closer. “It’s not good to keep all that stuff bottled up inside. No one can see us over here. Go ahead and let it all out.” I nodded, wrapping my arms around his middle, giving in to the warm feeling as my tears started to flow freely. Aether began rubbing my back to sooth me. “Do you want to tell me what all this is about?” he asked softly.

Sniffling quietly, I paused for a moment before I answered him. “I think I'm falling for Dew.” After a moment I looked up to gauge Aether's reaction. When he didn't respond, I pulled back a bit and nervously started picking at loose strings from a fraying hole in the knee of my pants.

“I had a feeling Dew was the cause of your stress,” he finally said. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as he continued. “Rainy, Dew's been trying to get your attention for years. Not just these two years on tour - he's been watching you for a long time.”

My eyes grew wide. “How do you know? There's no way that's true.”

Aether chuckled quietly at my reaction. “The real question is how did you NOT know? All of us thought you were just brushing him off.”

I groaned, embarrassed that I had completely missed what now seemed so obvious. All the kissing, licking, and touching he did on stage wasn’t to impress the female fans - it was to impress me. “All of you knew?” I said. “I’m really the only one who didn’t?”

He shrugged. “I’m a little surprised that you didn’t notice. You should have more confidence in yourself. After all, Dew finally worked up the confidence to tell you how he feels.”

The two of us sat quietly for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. After a bit, Aether asked, “Are you feeling a little better?”

“Enlightened, yes,” I replied. “Better? I’m not sure yet.”

“Hang in there, mate. Everything will be okay.” With a reassuring pat on the back, Aether stood up. “I need to go unpack, but we’ll talk more later, alright?” He gave me a little wave as he started to walk back toward the church.

My mind was reeling. Dew exudes confidence, why wouldn't he have just told me that he liked me? I shook my head and I laid down on my back. After crossing my legs at the ankle and throwing an arm over my eyes to block the afternoon sun, I quickly fell asleep.

*****

My growling stomach jolted me awake. I opened my eyes to find that the sun was going down. I had to have slept for a few hours at least. I sat up slowly, stretching my arms, legs, and tail. Hoping I hadn't missed dinner, I jumped to my feet and made my way to the dining hall.

I felt refreshed after my nap, so greeting everyone I hadn't seen since before the tour wasn’t as overwhelming as it would have been earlier in the day. While eating and catching up with a few of my old friends, I suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced around quickly, but didn't notice anyone looking in my direction.

As I finished my plate, I spotted a small crowd of people making their way toward me. I forgot how popular the band ghouls are in the church. Now that I was home, this meant that many of the siblings of sin and the other ghouls would be vying for my attention every day. Being crowded was too much for me to handle at that moment.

In a panic, I walked quickly to the door in an attempt to escape. Just as I approached the doorway, I accidentally slammed into someone. I let out a yelp of surprise, but calmed down when I saw who it was. “Dew! you scared the hell outta me!”

He chuckled. “I'm sorry. When I saw you practically running for the door, I had to act fast so I wouldn't miss my chance.” He patted my shoulder. “Can we go somewhere and talk?” When I nodded, he started walking towards the ghoul dorm area.

Here it is, I thought to myself as I followed him. This is where he lets me down gently - or not so gently. Tender isn't exactly his style. Okay, I need to compose myself so I can stay calm when he tells me he's not really into me.

Dew looked over his shoulder to make sure I was coming. When he saw I was lagging behind, he stopped and waited for me to catch up. When I got close enough, he grabbed my hand and flashed me a toothy grin. “Come on, sweetheart,” he said, gently tugging my arm.

I smiled brightly back and felt a blush creep into my cheeks. Maybe he wasn't going to give me bad news after all. Aether's words were echoing in my mind - maybe he really did feel the same.

We caught the attention of several ghouls who catcalled us as we walked down the crowded hall. It was well known that Dew liked to fuck. He ignored most of them and responded to a few with a “yeah, yeah,” or a “fuck off.” Normally I would have panicked, but I barely noticed the commotion. All I could feel was my heart pounding excitedly in my chest.

Dew's dorm was closer than mine, so we stopped at his door. “Is this okay?” he asked. I nodded and he swung the door open to find Swiss lounging on the bed. My heart immediately sank.

"Hey, baby boys!" Swiss remarked, a grin plastered on his face.

Dew groaned. “What do ya want, Swiss?” he asked in a bored tone.

“I was hoping you and I could get a quick fuck in,” Swiss replied, “but it looks like you two had the same idea.” He rose to his feet. “No problem. I'll go find Aether.” He winked at us as he walked out the door.

I glared at Dew, annoyed. “Is that true? You brought me here for a quick fuck?”

Dew looked hurt. “No, baby. I just missed you and thought we could talk about us.” He motioned between the two of us with his hand.

My face dropped. “I'm sorry, Dew. I'm just...” I took a deep breath. “Swiss is a much better option for you.” I stared at my feet and started shuffling back toward the door.

I looked up when I felt a hand grab my wrist. Dew pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my neck. “I don't want Swiss. I want you.” He put a hand on my cheek. “You're more than I could ever ask for.”

When I felt myself start to blush again, I smiled and looked away shyly. I wasn't used to hearing compliments, especially from a popular ghoul like Dew. When I glanced back to his face, he was staring at me with adoration.

“You really ARE into me.” My eyes grew wide with realization.

Dew cocked his head to the side, confused. “Of course I am. I told you that already.”

Dew looked fucking hot, like always. I took a moment to study his face. He really was striking with his steel grey-blue eyes framed by long, light brown hair. Small dark grey horns peeked up through his hair just above his forehead. As I admired his sharp cheekbones and masculine jaw, I felt that familiar stir in my jeans and my breath caught in my chest.

I could see the playfulness in Dew's eyes. “Like what you see, baby?” he asked as he looked down at my crotch. Fuck, I hadn’t done a good job at hiding my thoughts. I covered myself with my hands and looked away, embarrassed.

Dew lifted my chin with a slender finger to force me to look him in the eye again. “None of that. It's okay to want someone and react. You never have to feel shame or embarrassment when you're with me.”

My heart began to flutter and I couldn't hold back any longer. I cupped one hand on each side of Dew's face and leaned down to kiss him deeply. When our lips met, a loud moan escaped him. We only pulled away when it was necessary to breathe. “I really like you, Dew,” I said, panting.

Dew pulled my face back to his, crashing our lips together. His kisses were sultry as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I reached down to help, but he held my hands. He took a step back and looked me in the eye. “Let me do this, sweet boy. I want to take my time with you.”

After undoing the last of the buttons, Dew pulled my shirt back and left a trail of wet kisses from the base of my neck to under my ear. He nibbled his way back down to my collarbone and sucked light bruises on my skin. All I could manage were breathy sighs as he repeated his motions on the other side of my neck.

Suddenly I felt sharp teeth at my jawline and whimpered loudly. Dew pushed my shirt down further over my shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down my sides and chest. He hummed in approval, watching as goosebumps broke out over my skin where he touched me.

“C’mere, baby,” Dew growled in my ear. He pulled me over to the bed and sat me down in front of him, my feet planted firmly on the floor. I watched as he walked over to the door and locked it. “No more interruptions. It’s just you and me and we have all the privacy we need.”

Dew sauntered back to me, shedding his t-shirt and unbuttoning his pants on the way. When he got close enough, I reached out to feel his warm skin. I grazed one of his ringed nipples with my thumb, causing his breath to catch in his chest. I kissed up his belly, leaving a few love bites along the way.

Dew leaned down for another kiss and helped me to my feet. He kissed my shoulder while he unbuttoned my jeans. Once my zipper was down, I moaned at the release of pressure against my cock. My head dropped back as Dew kissed up my neck once again, stopping at my ear to growl, “You're so fucking beautiful, baby.”

I whimpered as his mouth worked it's way back down my neck, alternating between biting me and sucking bruises into my skin. I couldn't get enough, so I grabbed a fistful of his hair at the scalp to keep him where I wanted him. Dew responded by pinching both of my nipples at the same time, causing me to moan loud and long. “...fffuck, Dew...”

Encouraged by my reaction, Dew hummed happily against my skin and bit down on my collar bone. I threw my head back and hissed, “Fuck yesss…” He bit down again but harder this time, drawing blood. I grabbed his hair and yanked him to my mouth, kissing him deep. My urgency was growing and I desperately needed more of him.

The taste of Dew’s mouth mixed with the metallic tang of my blood was intoxicating and I deepened the kiss, wanting more. He moaned loudly against my mouth before he pulled away, panting for air. He wiped the spit and blood from his chin with the back of his hand while he caught his breath. Dew suddenly dropped to his knees in front of me and my mind started to race. “Oh, Lucifer... oh, fuck, Dew…”

He chuckled and flashed me a mischievous smile from the floor. "I haven't even done anything yet, sweet boy."

My cheeks burned and an embarrassed giggle bubbled from my throat. “You just look so fucking hot on your knees.” that was forgotten when he reached into my pants and pulled out my cock. He leaned in close and took the entire length into his mouth, only stopping when his nose hit my curls.

I dug my hands into his hair once again, gripping tightly to try and stay grounded. In one swift motion, Dew yanked my pants down to my ankles and wrapped an arm behind my thighs. He let his jaw go slack and looked up and winked. I gave a shallow thrust to see his reaction. I felt his moan reverberate through my cock, causing my hips to jolt forward again.

Dew gagged, not expecting the sudden pressure against his throat. His throat tightened around the head of my dick and I dropped my head back at the sensation. I thrusted hard into his mouth and earned another gag. “Ooooh fuck, Dew, that feels so good…”

I had lost all my reservations. All I could concentrate on was his mouth. I thrust again, this time holding his face flush to my belly, blocking his airway. I held him there for a few beats, getting in some shallow thrusts. When his gagging became more consistent, I let him go.

Dew sat back, resting on his heels, panting to catch his breath. He looked fucking hot with a tear-streaked face and spit running down his chin. I could have cum right then and there, but I took a deep breath to settle myself.

My ass hit the bed before I even realized what was happening. Dew pushed me down and ripped my pants from my legs, taking my shoes along with them. He stood and pushed his own pants down, his swollen purple cock springing free.

Once Dew was no longer trapped by his clothes, he approached the bed, towering over me. He looked menacing and beautiful all rolled into one. “Okay, you had your fun,” he said, eyes narrowed. “It's daddy's turn now.”

I whimpered and my cock throbbed at his sudden dominance. “Yes, daddy... please....”

Dew uttered a growl of approval and flipped me onto my stomach. He grabbed my hips and pulled me toward him, causing me to end up on my knees. “Do you like when I'm rough with you, sweet boy?”

My mind couldn't form words; all I could manage was a moan. Dew dug his fingers deeper into my hips. “Nuh uh,” he tsked. “Use your words.”

I moaned louder, but managed to find a few words this time. “Yesss, I want it rough!” He leaned over my back to bite my shoulder and I screamed out in pleasure. “More!” He raked his nails down my sides leaving raised red lines that stung deliciously.

Dew pulled back and took a deep breath to calm himself. He gently moved me onto my back and kissed up my torso until he was laying beside me. “I really want to mark you up and fuck you into oblivion right now, but I promised you I would do this right.” He kissed me softly until my breathing slowed back to normal.

“Please...” I begged. “I want you so bad...”

Dew kissed me softly again. “I know baby.” he murmured. “Soon.” He deepened his kiss and ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed him back harder as I got more and more impatient and Dew chuckled against my lips. “Alright, sweet boy.”

Dew sat up to rummage through his bedside drawer. “A-ha!” he said as his hand emerged holding a bottle of lube. He urged me onto my side and laid back down beside me, nibbling my neck and shoulder. He ran his hand down my side and over my hip, caressing my ass cheek.

I heard the cap of the lube flip open and instinctively spread my legs. He poured some onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm the gel. Dew bit gently on my ear lobe and rubbed the crevice of my ass to find my entrance. Once he found it, I rocked against his hand until he finally rubbed firmly against my hole.

“So needy, my sweet boy,” Dew growled as he slid a finger inside me. I moaned loudly at the pressure and he quickly added a second finger. We moaned in unison as his fingers prepped me. “Fuck... so tight...” Dew whispered. I closed my eyes and whined, rocking myself back against his hand.

“Do you think you're ready, baby?” I nodded enthusiastically in response. Dew pulled his fingers out and wiped them on my thigh. He gripped my hip, pulling my ass tight against his belly. After a few adjustments, he lined up his cock with my hole and pushed the head in.

I slowly pushed myself back onto Dew's shaft and he growled in my ear. “Fffuuuckk, Rainy! Always so wet and ready for me.” I moaned embarrassingly loud and blushed. Dew chuckled and nuzzled his face into my neck. “You're so pretty when you blush.” To get a better angle, he hooked my knee in the crook of his elbow and started to thrust slowly in and out. “Does this feel good?” he purred into my ear.

I pushed my head back against his shoulder, panting, and whined, “Yesss! Fuck, so good…” Dew adjusted his position, hitting my prostate and causing me to arch my back and yell out. “Ohhh, fuck me, daddy…” I moaned.

“You make the best sounds, sweet boy,” he whispered “I want to see your face when you cum for me. Let’s change it up.” Releasing my leg, he rubbed my thigh to try and ward off any discomfort as he slowly pulled out. I whined at the loss.

“Shhh,” he whispered soothingly as he rolled me onto my back. “That's better. Now I can watch you blush when I tell you filthy things.” He smiled wickedly as I blushed as if on cue.

Sitting up enough to wrap my arms around his neck, I brought his mouth to mine for a passionate kiss. He straddled me and propped himself up on his elbows, framing my face between his arms. We stayed like that for what felt like forever, just enjoying each other. I didn't ever want that moment to end. He pulled back from the kiss with a smile and a look of pure adoration on his face. He really does care for me, I thought to myself.

He cleared his throat and gave me a quick kiss. “Are you ready for my cock again, Rainy?”

My pupils dilated with excitement. He looked so fucking hot leaning over me with his hair falling forward over his shoulders. I looked him in the eye and whispered, “Always, daddy.”

Dew growled low in his chest. After pushing himself up onto his knees, he took the lube and squirted some directly onto his dick. He inhaled quickly through his teeth, letting his head drop back as he tugged himself a few times with his hand. “Do you see what you do to your daddy, sweet boy?” All I could do was whimper excitedly.

Pushing my leg up and out to get better access, he slowly guided himself past my ring of muscle. Once he had his curls pressed against my balls, he stilled, relishing in the sensation. “Fuuuck... so tight and wet... I'm gonna fill you with my cum.”

Dew pulled back slowly and thrusted into me a little harder. I had become a mewling mess below him, so he picked up pace. “Such. a. good. boy,” he grunted in time with his thrusting. “Taking. my. cock. so. good.” When he started to get too close to the edge, he slowed his pace.

He leaned down above me again, kissing me deep. His dick was to the hilt in my ass and he was thrusting with shallow, circular movements. I moaned and panted through the kisses, digging my claws into his shoulders, trying to get him even closer to me. “Please...” I whine. “More...”

Seeming to have caught on to what I was trying to say, Dew put one arm under my head and ran his fingers through my hair with the other. Dew relaxed, allowing more of his weight to press against my body. The feel of him is too perfect and I’m suddenly flooded with emotion. Tears began pricking at my eyes and I tried to turn my head away, embarrassed.

Dew forced me to look up at him. “Hey,” he said softly, “it's okay, baby. I feel it, too.” I let out a small, very unsexy sob and he smiled reassuringly, wiping a tear from my cheek. Suddenly his lips crash onto mine again. We became entangled in a passionate kiss as he continued to thrust into me. Our kisses gradually became more urgent as our need to orgasm grew, and eventually Dew's thrusts picked up speed again.

We had made it to the point where we were chasing our orgasms. Dew pushed himself back up onto his knees and I was writhing below him. “Please Dew, touch my cock,” I begged him.

He chuckled softly. “Does my sweet boy want to cum?”

I moaned loudly in response.

“Nuh uh,” he tsked. “Good boys use their words.” I growled and reached for his hands to make him stroke me, but he resisted. “Tell daddy what you need, baby,” he said as he changed his thrusting angle, hitting just the right spot. I scream out a strangled “yesss!”

Dew didn't stop, causing me to yell out louder each time he slammed into me. “Those are the sounds I like to hear, sweet boy.” He found his momentum and stayed there.

At this point, I was getting desperate. “Please, daddy,” I chanted over and over. “I need to cum!” Tears started streaming from my eyes and my throat was raw. "Please touch me," I whined, my voice hoarse.

“Since you beg so pretty, I'll touch your cock,” he growled menacingly. Dew grabbed hold of my cock at the base and held it tight.

I involuntarily arched my back off the bed. “Yesss... fuucckk!”

Dew grinned down at me. “Look how desperate you. You're a mess, dirty boy.” He spit on his hand and wrapped it around my cock again. He pumped my dick slowly, his hips not faltering at all.

“Please!” I yell out. “I need to cum! Let me cum!” Dew spat in his hand again, most of it ending up directly on my dick. My cock jerked in reaction, precum leaking from the tip.

“You're so fucking dirty and desperate. I'm gonna make you cum all over yourself,” Dew said, finally starting to pump me faster.

I threw my head back and let out a scream. “Oh fuck... oh fuuuck... yes, daddy... fucckkk!” I chanted as I became delusional with need.

By this point, Dew was slamming into me fast and hard. “Cum for daddy, you fucking dirty boy!” I could feel the pressure build up, my balls heavy. “I'm gonna fill you with my cum,” he said, “and you're gonna take it all.”

I couldn’t take it anymore. I yelled out for him as I exploded. Thick, white ropes shot across my chest and neck. My mouth was hanging open as I gasped for air. Dew didn't stop pumping, milking every last drop from me with his hand.

“Look at you. You're so filthy. So desperate.” His hips finally began to falter as he slammed his cock into me harder, sweat dripping down his face. “Take. my. cock," he growled through his teeth. Without warning he pulled out of me and I yelped at the sudden loss. When I opened my eyes, I saw Dew pumping his cock furiously. “I’m gonna cum on your chest and make you mine!”

“I'm yours, daddy,” I whisper, my voice barely audible.

That was all it took. He yelled out a strangled “ooh fuuuckkkkk!” as his orgasm hit him hard, his load splattering across my chest in warm spurts. When he finally finished, Dew slumped over, draping his body across mine. He whispered soothing words as he came down from his high. “You did so good, baby, taking my cock like that. You're so beautiful, my sweet boy.”

Once we were on our way back to earth, he rolled off of me onto his side and propped his head on his bent arm. “That. Was. Fucking. Incredible," he breathed.

“I know,” I squeak in response.

Smirking, Dew kissed my lips. “You screamed out so loud that you lost your voice.”

I looked away. “I'm sorry, I get carried away sometimes. I can't help it.”

"Hey. Look at me.” I turned my head back so that my eyes met his again. “It’s fucking hot knowing that I'm the one who makes you scream. Everyone in this hall knows you're mine now.” He paused. “...as long as you're okay with that.”

I nodded, grinning.

He grinned back as he studied my flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “Sweet boy, you're so fucking beautiful,” he whispered as he stole one more kiss.

I closed my eyes and relished in his gentle touches. What we had finally felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possibility that I will add more to their story. That will depend on everyone's reaction. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🖤  
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
